Meeting the Marauders
by omfg it's sophie
Summary: Fred and George find out who Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs really are. R&R FOLKS!


A/N This one-shot popped into my head when I was –where else? – at my friends sports day, extremely bored, sitting there and staring into space!

Summery: Kinda random, one-shot. Freddie and Georgie find out who Pads and Moons really are. /odd nicknames xD

Disclaimer: You know the drill people. I am merely borrowing Remus, Sirius, Fred and George for my own entertainment. I shall give him back later, unharmed. Well, at least not dead.

Rating: 12 for mild language

---------

"Padfoot, you can't keep acting as if you're still act school!"

"But Moony-!"

"You can't keep acting like this to him! Even if he is _just Snape_! _You can't keep acting like James is alive."_ Silence. Then a slam.

"Sirius! I didn't mean…"

"No, you meant it, Remus!" More slamming.

A man with dark hair and equally dark eyes stepped out into the doorframe. His eyes flashed across the two boys standing in front of him. He looked annoyed.

"God, now I'm seeing double," he muttered, sinking down against the wall, rubbing his eyes then looking at the boys again.

"Jeez, are you-?"

"He is! Aren't you?"

The man blinked. Right.

"Sirius Black!" The one on the left said, eyes wide.

"Wow!"

"We heard all about you, course…"

"Ron told us all about you being…"

"A freeman the whole bloody time!"

"Bloody Ministry! Always fucking things up!"

"But it is hard to believe…"

"When we were convinced…"

"You were a murderer."

The man groaned and rubbed his eyes again. He was seeing double and the vision in front of him was talking like a tennis match, words bouncing off of each other. He looked up at them broodingly. Maybe they weren't a vision. Hadn't Remus said something about some people coming to stay? He was too drunk at the time to register who exactly they were.

"Who're you?" the man, Sirius Black, said bluntly.

"Fred."

"And George."

"Weasly."

More tennis. Sirius leaned so the top of his head touched the wall and closed his eyes again. '_You can't keep acting like James is alive.' _He opened his eyes and turned them back towards the twins.

"Right. Bloody right."

The boys were still staring at him.

"We heard your argument," one said. Was it Fred?

"Yeah, with Professor Lupin."

Sirius choked on phlegm and coughed. He stared at them.

"What the- Professor?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

Trust Moony to become a Professor, he thought dully. While I'm locked up in freaking Azkaban he's teaching Prongs's kid how to do magic tricks. Ruddy brilliant.

"Anyway, did you call each other Moony and Padfoot?" Awe was in the other boys eyes. George's eyes. Ruddy twins…

"Yeah, we did. Stupid nicknames we gave each other at school. Funny we two old ones are still using it."

"Awh, c'mon Mr Black! You ain't old!" There it was again. Mr Black. Oh, God. That Hermione girl had called him that a few years ago.

"Not so sure about 'Mr'." Sirius heard a voice from the doorway and looked up. Ruddy Moony. "Hello Fred. George." Remus nodded politely towards each of them in turn. Sirius's head was spinning.

"Hello, Professor Lupin, sir." Remus turned to Sirius.

"Let me guess your plan for the afternoon. Go about and mope," Sirius glared at his friend. "Get stark drunk," He bit his lip from saying anything. "Then fall down asleep onto the living room chair." Sirius bit back a swear, but said instead-

"Yes, Professor Lupin, sir!"

Remus laughed. "So you heard?" he said, grinning. "Thought there was something I missed to tell you." Sirius grunted in reply and threw his head back again.

"Yes, Moony, Mr Wolfy, sir," he muttered, getting annoyed with his old friend.

Remus's face went a shade paler then he shrugged and looked over at Fred and George.

"Yes, Padfoot, Mr Puppy, sir," he said back, biting back a grin. Fred and George's eyes were as wide as galleons, staring at the two older men.

"Oh, shut you, you messed up werewolf," Sirius yawned, slumping against the wall. Remus threw a pillow at Sirius's head. He missed.

"Ha! I always beat you in pillow fights! You're pathetic!"

"And I always beat you in exams so har de har to you too."

"Fucking exams, like I care!"

"Uh, scuse me, Professor," Fred spoke up, looking from one to the other. "Are you _really_ Moony and Padfoot? Like the ones from the Marauders Map?"

Sirius glanced at Remus then did an overly-dramatic bow.

"Messer Padfoot, at your service," he said, looking up at the two of them. If their mouths had dropped any more they'd be in freaking Hell, Sirius thought.

"So you're Moony?" George stated, nodding towards Remus.

"At your service," he said, looking quite bored.

"Wow!"

"How d'you know about the Map?" Sirius demanded, standing up straight again. "Remus! How do they know about the Map? Another thing that slid your mind? Damn you all! How do you know about the Map?" Remus frowned slightly. That frown again. Truth be told, he'd missed that frown in Azkaban. His eyes were slightly narrowed and a crease had formed between his eyebrows. His mouth was dead straight, not turned downwards or upwards in any way. He looked ready for an exam.

"Uh, well you see, Sir," they muttered, not looking at Remus, but rather at the ground. "You see, in our first year we nicked it from Filch's office…"

"Blimey!" Sirius looked ecstatic. "You nicked it from right under Filch's filthy nose? Wow! Jeez! Man! Awesome! Remus, why didn't you tell me about these two?"

"Well, actually, we dropped a Dungbomb and he was too busy shouting threats through the smoke to notice that we were nicking something under his 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous', so…"

"Whoa! He labelled the Map 'Highly Dangerous'?"

"Looks like it." George was staring from Sirius to Remus.

"How could you get something as cool as that confiscated? I mean, if I made it…"

"Hey! It's not our fault James decided to be a bastard and get himself caught because he saw Lily and started gaping at-!" George stared at him.

"James?" Fred said hoarsely. "As in James Potter? As in Harry's dad? He was a Marauder?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah, he was Prongs," he said shortly, as if he didn't want to discuss the matter.

"Was? He still is, Remus! Well, sort of… he's still with us even if he isn't, but he is! Don't you remember, we said we'd never be apart? No matter how far away we were, we'd never be apart, we agreed on that Remus! James is still with us, even if it isn't physically and he will _always_ be Prongs! No one else ever will!"

Remus blinked.

"That's about the most noble thing I've ever heard you say, Mr Black."

"Oh, shove it," Sirius glared at Remus. "And you said I have to _stop acting like James is alive._" Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"Pad, I didn't mean it, you know I didn't! I miss Prongs just as much as you do!"

Fred sighed. "Sorry to butt in like this, but if you're Padfoot, and you're Moony, and Harry's dad was Prongs, then who's Wormtail?" Sirius's face darkened and Remus's grip tightened on the newspaper he was holding. "Oh…. Er… I see. I shouldn't've asked… sorry."

"No, don't be Fred," Remus said thickly. Sirius stared at the twins with darkened eyes. No longer did he look like the warm, smiling man he'd been a second ago, but the prisoner and escaped convict many people made him out to be.

"James will always be Prongs," he said shortly. "But Pettigrew was _never _Wormtail."

The twins froze at the name they recognised. Ron had explained briefly and hesitantly about how Peter Pettigrew was alive and how he had sold Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort. They stared at Sirius then lowered their eyes.

The Marauders were their heroes- Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs always saved them with a short cut or a hidden passage. Now they knew their true identities; something they'd wanted to know since they had found the Map. Now they knew who exactly they were, they weren't too sure they were happy with the results. Wormtail had turned on Prongs. Padfoot wanted to kill Wormtail, and Prongs Wormtail and Padfoot had given up everything for Moony.

They knew, now about the Marauders identities, and they weren't sure they were pleased about it.

A/N Soooo? What d'you think?


End file.
